Audio vocalizing assist devices exist for use by a single user. However, while such devices may be effective in self-learning, in the cases normal learners, as well as learners with learning difficulties such as learning disabilities, articulation, auditory discrimination, dyslexia, central auditory processing disorders (CAPD), ADD and ADHD, reading fluency, prosodic defects, autism, and the like, individual usage of a vocalizing assist device may not be efficient or even sufficient to address issues.
In a one-on-one situation, a speech or auditory specialist may rely on a quiet setting or location for teaching. However, in certain situations, such as a group environment, the necessary noise level for effective teaching can be quite low. With external noises, learning of a precise nature, such as vocalization, can be very difficult.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for multiple user audio vocalizing assist devices.